


The Ruby of the Sea

by illegible



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, did this early in the campaign and people seemed to have fun with it, dirty jingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: (Is the best lay ever!)There is a song in her honor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Ruby of the Sea

The Ruby of the Sea is the best lay ever  
What need we star-eyed sapphires  
An ocean gets you wetter  
She’ll sing and eat men up alive  
Tongue wrapped ‘round every letter  
Her skin is salt, her teeth are pearls  
Heart ember-bright and redder  
Legs made to snare a lord on high  
And drag him to her nether  
She’ll hear the sternest captain moan  
Forgotten fee and fetter  
She’ll find what moorings keep you safe  
Then rock you from your tether  
A passion untamed as the deep  
And rough as stormy weather  
So if you’re stalled on paying up  
When time comes for the ledger  
Breathe deep and go  
‘Cause we all know  
The Ruby of the Sea is the best lay ever


End file.
